Cheesy Chocolates
by ReallyRitsu
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, a happy and romantic occasion full of love, like a piece of Shoujo manga in real life. Is it that wonderful and dreamlike in the Emerald department?Not even close. Valentine's Day equals special chapters to be written. Throughout the hell of a work day Ritsu, receives some cheesy chocolates from a certain raven haired man. Will Ritsu be Takano's Valentine?
1. Cheesy Chocolates

**Me : Happy Valentines Day ! I hope yours is filled with Yaoi & Romance ! QuQ Also shoutout to all the loners out there ! QuQ /I'm a loner/ We loners can fangirl together ! **

**Unless there's a guy out there reading this . ;D**  
><strong>Just kidding . XD <strong>  
><strong>Maybe . :3<strong>

**Anyway , this story I'm going to have a little different format from my one-shots. /So sorry about not updating My First & Only Love QAQ/ This was kind of inspired by S02 E02 . The format is going to be in the style of an episode ! You know with music & commercial breaks lol . XD I hope you all like it ! I spent days thinking/writing this . ;u;)/**

**I don't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi .**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi OST / **_

Today is just like a fairytale. There is love in the air, love everywhere. Hearts and red decorate the streets. Places are full of couples everywhere, holding hands, being together as if in their own little universe. Everything happy, special, and perfect. Today is _just like_ a piece of Shoujo manga in the real world. A dream come true.

...

"Onodera! Get the manuscripts and head to the printers!" Takano bellowed.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

What _exactly_ is "Valentines Day"?

_**/Sekai de Ichiban Koishiteru or Sekai no Hate ni Kimi ga Itemo/**_

_**/Kadokawa Shoten Thing/**_

Valentines Day, the day where many Shoujo manga come up with short specials or special chapters. Another story to draw, ink, approve, and print. Another piece of hell .

I sprinted up the street, little puffs of air coming out of my mouth as I rushed into Marukawa's doors. I ran torwards the elevator, I managed to squeeze into an elevator with a delivery guy. He acknowledged me with a nod, I returned the gesture and clicked the button.

When the doors finally opened I quickly walked to the editor department. I swear, I thought I could see the death emitting from the walls. Yes, death. I walked in to see Hatori furiously dialing numbers on his phone, Takano muttering as he printed something, a half dead Kisa lying in his chair, and Mino was signing papers from the delivery man that was in the elevator with me.

I sat down in my chair and set my bag down. There was one suspicious thing in the middle of my desk.

A neatly wrapped box, it had: a red wrapper with little white and pink hearts, a laced pink ribbon, and a hug red bow on top. Curious, I opened the box. It was chocolate, not just any ordinary chocolate, it was shaped like a remote. Like a television remote. I was so baffled at the chocolate that I didn't notice Kisa had risen from the dead.

"Watcha got there, Ricchan? Chocolates from someone?" He asked enthusiastically.

"I honestly don't know ..."

I handed the chocolate to Kisa, he looked just as confused as me. He turned the box around and found a note. He opened it and a smile washed on his baby features. He laughed and passed the box to Mino and Hatori on the other side. Both men smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Wow." Hatori said as he handed the box back to me.

"I wonder what your reaction will be." Mino chimed in.

Still confused, I read the note.

**To: Oda-kun**

**You turn me on.**

**From: Saga-senpai**

I stared at the note for a while. I dare not look at Takano who had suddenly made his way back to his seat. While trying to recollect my thoughts, I noticed the other guys, even Takano had been watching me.

I managed to say this.

"This is the _cheesiest thing_ I have ever seen in my life."

"Aw, come on now, Ricchan, it's sweet!" Kisa insisted.

"No it's no-"

"If you have time to chat you have to work!" Takano scolded across the tables.

"Got it." We all said. As everyone looked back to their work, I glanced at Takano, who also returned the gesture and gave me a sly smile. I blushed and looked down. I could still feel his gaze on me as I wrote on the paper infront of me.

_**1 Hour Later**_

I looked over the paper in my hand one more time. It was a new storyboard to be looked over. I must say, this chapter is getting interesting… The heroine is about to confess to the guy she likes but, she's too afraid. Hmm… Shoujo's growing on me. Just as I started to read the next panel, I felt a throb in my head. I set the paper down and rubbed my temples for a minute. I need a drink. I stood up and told Takano I needed 5 minutes to get coffee. With his approval, I went downstairs to the vending machine. I inserted some coins and entered the code. Soon enough my coffee came down and I headed back up. I poped open the metal lid and took a sip. When I sat down in my chair I was greeted with yet another neatly wrapped box. This time, it was slightly larger.

I sighed, yet, I opened the box. I peeled off the wrapper, ribbon and all, and threw it away. I looked at the box of chocolate. It was in the shape of a deer head. I had a feeling that there was some connection to the chocolate design with a note. Just as expected there was in fact a note.

**To:Oda-kun**

**You're a deer.**

**From:Saga-senpai**

I stared at the chocolate in disbelief. Can Takano get any cheesier? Kisa looked to my side and saw the chocolate.

"You got another one? From the same person? Ooo, they must really like you, Ricchan.!" Kisa exclaimed as he read the note and saw the chocolate.

"Maybe a little too much…" I muttered back and felt some heat rise to my face.

Throughout the day, I received more chocolates from Takano. Every time I leave my desk, a new box of cheesy chocolates appear. How Takano manages to get the chocolate on my desk without anyone seeing? Beats me. But, he never fails to leave one on my desk. These are some examples of the cheesy chocolates.

There was a chocolate guitar with a note that read 'You Rock', a chocolate fish with a note 'You're a keeper.', a chocolate net with 'You've caught my heart.' and other various cheesy lines that made my spine shiver.

When work was finally over, I headed out onto the streets heading towards the station. All the chocolates were in my bag, I don't know why I brought them… Where did Takano even get these? How did he get them on my desk? These were so corny… What a day.

Just as I was lost in thought, I didn't notice Takano walk right beside me. He broke my train of thought.

"Did you like the chocolates?" He asked.

"No…Did you know how weird they were?" I responded as I blushed.

"Yes, I did. I thought if I made the notes horrible or dumb, you would remember it better." He said and smiled lightly.

When I saw the corner of his mouth bend into that slight smile, I couldn't help but want to smile too. Takano should smiled more… I like his smile … Wait. What am I thinking!?  
>I bet the very tips of my ears are turning red right now. I hope he doesn't notice …<p>

We walked the rest of the way to the apartment in silence, even on the train. Theres always this damn silence when were alone. We don't been know what to talk about … I fished for my apartment keys in my bag. I inserted it in the keyhole and twisted it. I wasn't aware that Takano had followed me inside. He closed the door behind him and just as I was about to protest he found both of my hands and help onto them. He looked at me for a moment. A dark gold and emerald green locked together for a moment. He finally spoke up.

"I don't know if the chocolates didn't say enough to you but, Onodera, will you be my Valentine?"

_**/Commercial Break Screen/**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me : Ahaha . OuO;; Do not fear there will be a part two ! w Any who ~ I hope you all enjoyed your Valentines ! :D<strong>

**Until the next installation ~**

**Ja ne ,**

**Love , Ritsu ~**


	2. Will You Be My Valentine?

**Me : Time for Cheesy a Chocolates Part 2 ! (/^_^)/ Sorry it took so long . ^^;; I have been busy the past two weeks . For school I have 3 projects due on Friday but , I have to turn them in a day earlier because I won't be in school on Friday ._. My teachers hate me .**  
><strong>Anywho ~ it's finally time for the awaited ending ! ^_^ Disclaimer ? <strong>

**Ritsu : She doesn't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi .**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I don't know if the chocolates didn't say enough to you but, Onodera, will you be my Valentine?"<strong>_

_**/Commercial Break Screen/**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Commercial Break Screen/**_

* * *

><p>I couldn't bring myself to tell him to leave. Silence over took the apartment. I was surprised to say the least when he asked me. I knew I was blushing, my face felt warm, and whenever I'm by Takano I'm always warm. His presence just makes my heart race faster. I feel like my heart will jump out of my chest right now. He's still holding my hands, I wonder if he can feel my heart beat...<p>

It had just occurred to me that I still haven't given Takano an answer. We had just stood there in the doorway. I had no idea what to do. I panicked and just pulled Takano forward into my apartment. Something I've never done before. Takano seemed confused at first but, gradually went along with it. He seemed to notice that this was a new thing too. I motioned him to sit in my couch.

"I-I'll go get us some drinks." I said as I dropped my bag on the floor and went straight for the kitchen.

While pouring some water into glasses, I saw Takano form the corner of my eye. He just sat there in the center of the couch. He was staring at me, very carefully. I immediately went back to focusing on the drinks and I picked up the two glasses.

I walked back to where Takano was sitting and I handed him a glass.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

I sat down on the right side of him, far enough to have some personal space. I sipped some of the ice water and yet again looked at him from the corners of my eye. He was just sipping the water, too. I looked back at the glass in front of me. The cold air in the glass nipped at my nose a little.

Takano sat forward a little, spinning the glass around a little so the water swirled. I put my glass down and waited. Waited for something.

"You still never answered my question." He finally broke the silence.

"U-Um.." I was trying to stall. I needed a little time to get my thoughts together.

My thoughts are words I can't convey into sentences. I knew what I needed to say but, I couldn't bring myself to say it. I was nervous as is and Takano's piercing gaze on me wasn't helping. My hands started to quiver and fumble with the couch cushion. What is another way to get my message across? What else works better than words? Actions! What can I do?

I got an idea. I stood up and walked to Takano. In less than a second I was standing in front of him. I took his hands into mine and made him stand up. He looked confused. I released my grip from his hands.

I was utterly embarrassed at what I was going to do next. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down towards me. I lifted my heels up a little as well. He got what I was going to do because in no time our parted lips met. Takano wrapped his arms around my waist deepening the kiss. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. I didn't have the effort to fight back so I let him do what ever he wanted.

Why do his kisses feel this good?

They feel to good to be true. The kiss felt like it lasted forever. It was as if time itself had stopped just for us. Just as I was running short on breath, I pulled away. I was breathless as I panted. I heard a hiss come from Takano.

"Sorry, I forgot to breathe." I said between breaths.

Takano lowered his neck even more until he was close to my ear.

"I'll take that you do want to be my Valentine." He whispered. His hot breath tickled my ear and sent shivers down my spine.

"I thought the kiss answered that question." I replied playfully.

I could feel Takano smile into my shoulder as he hugged my waist.

Why do his arms hold me this gently?

Why does this feel so good? This warmth, engulfing me. I rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a moment before Takano broke the silence again.

"I love you, Ritsu."

What I said next surprised even myself. I had never knew I could say them so easily. It was like a huge burden was lifted off my shoulders. The feelings I've been keeping to myself this whole time. Keeping them to myself because of my fear of getting hurt again. I has somehow emptied all those doubts in my mind. I knew that because is said it.

"I love you too, Masamune."

Takano tensed at this. He froze and held his breath. After a while he seemed to regain what had happened. His arms seemed to hug me tighter, he wouldn't let go. Almost as if he was afraid I would disappear, not that I'm complaining or anything...

"Ritsu... You. T-That wasn't so hard now, was it?" He stammered.

"No. It wasn't. It wasn't."

"I love you, I love you, I love you..."

"I know, I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Me : shot by all the feelings/ ; w ; /sniff sniff/ I hope you guys enjoyed that .**  
><strong>Until my next story ~<strong>

**Ja ne ~**

**Love, Ritsu**


End file.
